Modern telecommunication networks can provide a number of different types of services to users. For example, users may communicate with one another through voice calls, text messages, or video calls.
Users frequently employ a number of different communication devices to communicate with one another. For example, members of a family may, at various times, communicate with one another or with others using a home phone, multiple mobile phones (e.g., one for each member of the family), personal computers, or a television set-top box. The preferred communication device to use at any given time may depend on a number of factors.